Before
by MellePanda
Summary: Unknow Movies, l'enfance du Tueur. Une justification à son avenir ?


**Salutations chers lecteurs.**

**Une nouvelle fanfiction, cette fois sur l'univers des Unknow Movies que je regarde depuis peu suite à un coup de coeur :D .**

**Les personnages OC m'appartiennent et je tiens à dire que je n'ai rien contre la famille d'InthePanda, ceci est juste une fiction sur un personnage de fiction. Je me suis inspiré du véritable environnement de Victor pour celui du Tueur ( ils ont la même tête, je sais pas si vous avez remarqué :3 ).**

**Je vous conseille fortement de regarder tous les Unknow Movies si vous voulez lire cette fanfiction sinon vous risquez de ne pas comprendre certains éléments.**

**Les reviews sont les bienvenues, pour les avis, les critiques, les remarques ou quoique ce soit :) .**

**ENJOY !**

* * *

><p>7h35<p>

Un homme se lève. Grand, un peu enveloppé, barbu, d'apparence inoffensive.

Vivant depuis peu avec une nouvelle compagne, il a emménagé avec son fils dans un petit village dans les environs de Vienne . La maisonnette de taille modeste, juste assez grande pour accueillir une petite famille comme celle-ci, se trouve à la fin d'un chemin de terre isolé du reste du hameau. La façade non entretenue par les anciens propriétaires n'est plus visible, ravagée par les lierres libres de pousser à leur gré. La porte du même bois foncé que celui des fenêtres parait accroché au sol, une pièce taillée à même le tronc dont on ne peut trouver de qualité similaire de nos jours. La toiture, bien que vieillie et usée par le temps, tient tout de même les habitants au sec.

C'est une bâtisse fort charmante, témoin d'un époque passée où l'on vivait dans l'insouciance et où les téléphones et autres communications étaient révolutionnaires. Un temps regretté par les anciens, envié par les plus jeunes et inconnu pour les enfants.

L'homme barbu traverse sa chambre dans laquelle dort encore sa bien aimée et descend une à une les marches grinçantes de l'escalier. Il arrive finalement dans la cuisine, et s'arrête. Debout sous le cadran de la porte, il observe machinalement la pièce, trop endormi pour trouver immédiatement l'objet des ses désirs. Il reste ainsi, silencieux, quelques instants, puis se déplace vers l'un des placard entrouvert. De là, le père de famille sort un filtre qu'il remplit de café. Il met en préparation le breuvage amer. Il remonte à l'étage pour se diriger vers la chambre à l'autre bout du couloir. Il ouvre la porte, et, dans l'obscurité matinale, pénètre dans l'endroit avant de refermer la même porte.

Un enfant, dont les mèches brunes clairsème le visage innocent, dort. Sa chambre est petite, il n'y a l'espace que pour un lit et une imposante commande. l'étroite lucarne n'éclaire pas encore le lieu, le soleil n'est pas encore levé. L'homme s'approche du garçon, son souffle bestial envahissant les parages et stoppe sa progression au chevet de ce dernier. Il lève le bras gauche tandis que son droit empoigne le petit au col, qui réveillé en trombe pousse on cri. Le père lui assène deux coups dans la mâchoire avant de le rejeter comme un parasite dans son lit.

« - La prochaine fois, lève-toi à l'heure », grogne t'il en s'éloignant de lui avant de claquer la maigre porte.

Une fois seul, terrorisé et choqué, le marmot éclate en sanglot. Il ne pleure pas à cause de la douleur, il avait l'habitude que son père le frappe pour le réveiller, mais seulement par peine d'être tomber sur une créature si cruel. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas le droit d'être aimer comme il en avait besoin à son âge ? Pourquoi était-on si mauvais avec lui ? Il ne demandait pas grand-chose, juste un peu d'attention et d'affection ...

Au lieu de cela, son enfance ne se résumait qu'à souffrance et complications familiales et la perte de personnes chères à ses yeux avaient eu raison de son bonheur infantile. Un gosse avec une enfance difficile, ceux à qui on prédit un sombre avenir de petit délinquant, rejeté par la vie.

Sa mère les avaient abandonné lui et son père alors qu'il n'avait que 3 ans, emportée par un maladie incurable dépistée 6 mois auparavant, une maladie due à un empoisonnement. Personne n'avait jamais su d'où il avait pu venir. Le gamin avait eu un demi-frère pendant quelques temps issu de premier mariage de leur mère, Paul avait 4 ans de plus que lui. A la mort de la maman, ce dernier était retourné chez son père , le plus jeune étant sous garde du veuf.

Dès lors, l'adulte avait sombré dans l'alcool et les jeux de hasard. En moins d'un an, il s'était retrouvé ruiné et violent, avec un jeune enfant en charge. Enchaînant les petits boulots moisis pour survivre, on lui avait enlevé son rôle parental et confié le garçonnet à ses grands parents. Moyennant une stabilisation de sa situation et une mise en couple, les services sociaux avaient jugés acceptables de lui rendre son fils quand ce dernier approchait des 8 ans. Mais c'était là que les choses s'étaient gâtées pour le jeune homme : frappé, isolé et enfermé à longueur de journée dans sa chambre, il ne voulait que quitter cet enfer en retournant chez ses grands-parents maternels. La réponse des services sociaux ? Une adaptation compliquée qui saurait prendre fin bientôt.

En attendant il se retrouvait seul, le dos au mur, avec comme seul souhait de pouvoir s'enfuir de cet endroit maudit pour lui.

Le quarantenaire revient dans la cuisine où sa boisson était prête, il prend un morceau du pain de la veille qu'il tartine grossièrement avec du beurre et amène le tout sur la table du salon avant d'allumer le petit écran télévisé. L'image et le son grésillent, puis deviennent aussi nettes que le permet le vieil engin. Zappant les chaînes en quête d'un journal d'informations, celui qui se tient assis mange bruyamment sa tartine de fortune tout en avalant son café.Sa compagne descend à son tour, rapidement rejoint par l'enfant. Valait mieux pour lui ne pas traîner sous peine d'une réprimande musclée. Silencieusement, ils prennent place sur le divan fauve au cuir usé par les nombreux postérieurs s'étant positionné dessus. La grande et fine femme blonde se colle à son compagnon alors le garçon se roule en boule contre l'un des accoudoirs, veillant à ne croiser ni le regard de son père ni celui de la dame. Cette dernière éprouvait un profond mépris pour l'enfant, ne se privant pas de lui rappeler maintes fois que sa mère était morte et que sans elle le malheureux n'était qu'un bon à rien qu'on avait trop couvé, trop cajolé.Cela touchait le petit au plus profond de lui, mais dans la crainte de la réaction de son géniteur, il ne disait rien et se réfugiait dans le grenier dès qu'il le pouvait.

Le grenier était le seul endroit apprécié du petit dès que ses parents tournaient le dos, il s'y rendait et y restait pendant des heures, jusqu'à que ces derniers se rendent compte de son absence et hurlent son prénom dans toute la maison. Dans le grenier, il n'était plus le même : la pièce remplie de vieilles affiches appartenant à sa mère lorsqu'elle était encore de ce monde et oubliée par son mari avec le temps , traînaient à présent dans les combles. Le gamin aimait cet univers qui n'appartenait qu'à lui, un monde loin de toute souffrance au-delà des affiches . Lorsqu'ils trouvaient la VHS d'un des films, il la regardait , encore et encore, jusqu'à user le lecteur et restait dans un état de béatitude infinie pendant des semaines, cherchant à retrouver encore et encore des films à visionner. Cet sensation d'évasion lui plaisait, il était loin de son quotidien, de ses ennuies et de son père. Dans ce monde qui n'appartenait qu'à lui se dessinait sa véritable personnalité : un garçon épanoui et engagé dans une passion.

Et finalement la réalité revenait plus vite qu'on ne l'avait chassé. Alors le malheureux redescendait sur terre, et subissait les remarques, parfois les coups, impitoyables de ses parents de substitution. Jamais quelqu'un ne veillait à son confort, son bonheur ou même prendre soin de sa santé.

La petite famille passa la matinée, chacun de son coté, silencieusement. A midi, tous se réunirent. Mais pour une fois, le déjeuner ne prit pas sa monotonie habituelle . Le quarantenaire voulait sortir, se divertir, une ballade dans les bois. Le petit se renfrogne à l'élocution de cette idée ; la dernière fois que la troupe était allé dans une forêt, son père était une fois de plus bourré et l'avait touché. Pas comme d'habitude, pas des coups physiques, mais autre chose. Ce ne fut pas agréable, mais étrangement ce ne fut pas non plus désagréable, telle une blessure que l'on désinfecterait : une douleur qui fait du bien. Son géniteur lui avait subir des horreurs, mais cette fois-ci la finalité n'était pas la violence, mais autre chose. Un ressenti plus subtil, plus secret. Et il avait aimé. Ce plaisir inavouable lui avait glacé le sang, le faisant frissonner quand le souvenir lui traversait la pensée.

Le plus jeune enfile ses chaussures et monte dans la voiture trajet se déroule au rythme des news de la radio, entrecoupées par les temps de pub : une lessive au propriétés miraculeuses, une assurance faussement honnête, des réductions sur le rayon poisson du supermarché du coin,… La route en mauvaise état bouscule les passagers, rendant le voyage plus que désagréable. Le gamin se croit à certains moment dans un sèche-linge géant.

Après une vingtaine de minute à rouler, l'homme arrête le véhicule et indique un espace arboré, situé à une centaine de mètres à vue de nez. Tous descendent, avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme. Malgré la soit-disant bonne intention du père de famille, l'enfant reste fébrile. Son esprit lui rappelle l'instant entre lui et son géniteur lors de la dernière sortie du genre, instant qu'il désirait plus que tout d'oublier.

La petit troupe avance dans la clairière baignée des derniers rayons du soleil de novembre un vent timide parcourt l'herbe claire traversée par un petit ruisseau qui sort de terre en amont du terrain et se cache dans la terre qu'elle humidifie en aval du tout, telle une larme discrète. Un petit chemin terreux zigzague dans la prairie, sans doute entretenu une fois par an aux vues de son état. Les adultes marchent tranquillement, ne se souciant pas du jeune homme disparaissant à présent de leur champ de vision, cherchant à s'éloigner le plus possible de ses tuteurs légaux. Il s'engouffre dans l'ombre des hauts pins. Et court , encore et encore, sort du chemin balisé puis s'arrête quand il se juge assez à l'écart. Il veut juste un sursit, une bouffée d'oxygène, en apnée permanente le jeune se réjouit de l'absence des adultes.

Ainsi seul dans la nature, la vie prend un autre angle. Enfermé à longueur de journée dans sa douleur, le jeune homme se révèle être un être très sensible dès qu'on le laisse s'épanouir. Le laisser s'épanouir dans un monde qui ne veut pas de lui revient à un kamikaze selon son père. Mais son père, comment pouvait-il décider de son avenir ? Pourquoi était-ce à lui de dicter ses actes alors qu'il n'était même pas capable de gérer les siens ? Et si seulement il … disparaissait ? Victor relève le nez, et ne serait-ce qu'un instant retrouve un semblant d'espoir. Mais déjà le loup pointe le bout sa queue, hurlant comme un ivrogne sur son fils. La victime se retrouve plaqué sur un tronc en une demi seconde, le regard rempli de frayeur et de panique. Un coup, une ecchymose. Un second coup, sa lèvre se met à saigner. Il s'effondre déchiré par la douleur dans les côtes où s'est logé l'ultime coup.

Il n'avait pu résister cette fois-ci. Son père comme saisi d'un rage infernal n'avait jamais été aussi brutal envers quelqu'un. La disparition momentanée de son fils l'avait rendu fou. Il pète les plombs et saisit ce dernier par le col tout en le bloquant à nouveau sur le massif tronc. Enfermé par une puissante poigne, l'enfant s'abandonne à sa souffrance. Il ne veut plus lutter, plus continuer à l'affronter. Des larmes de rage coulent le long de ses joues, tandis que des violents de reins l'écrasent contre la surface dure. Quelque chose lui ravage l'entrejambe, mais il n'y prête pas attention, trop affaibli pour faire quoi que ce soit. Enfin l'opération s'arrête et il tombe au sol, comme un chiffon usagé dont on se débarrasse. Le tortionnaire lui crie des atrocités, et s'éloigne en grognant. Sa compagne apparaît dans le décor, inquiète pour lui. Un regarde un peu plus loin lui indique la présence de l'enfant, en boule et sanglotant. Elle l'ignore, persuadé que tout est de sa faute.

Le couple repart sur le chemin, hurlant le prénom du gamin. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Ils se retournant, prêt à gifler le petit pour son insolence et ne peuvent que constater la disparition de ce dernier. Fouillant les environs, une conclusion se présente rapidement le martyre n'est plus là.

Regroupant ses dernières forces, transformant sa douleur en rage. Il s'est levé. Et s'est mis à de son connard de père, loin de sa méprisante de belle-mère, loin de cet environnement malsain et opprimant. Qu'importe de ce qui lui advienne, il veut être responsable de ses actes, de son avenir et de sa vie.

* * *

><p>7h35<p>

Un homme se lève. Grand, un peu enveloppé, barbu, à l'apparence négligé.

Ce cinquantenaire vit seul avec sa compagne, dans une petit maison dans les environs de Vienne. L'habitation est aussi négligée que son propriétaire : la toiture en ruine tient par on ne sait quel enchantement, la pelouse en friche envahit les pavées de l'allée principale et les volets grinçant claquent au vent. Une maisonnette parfaitement repoussante.

Le barbu descend l'escalier grinçant et se dirige vers la cuisine. Il se fige.

Face à lui se tient un jeune homme, la vingtaine, le crâné rasé et le yeux emplis de rage. Avant qu'il n'ai le temps de penser ou tenter quoique ce soit, le plus vieux voit son crâne perforé par une balle. Il s'effondre misérablement sur le carrelage froid, son sang se répandant sur le surface dure. Son arme encore fumante, le tireur le regarde un instant, impassible puis quitte la bâtisse. Il récupère sa veste fauve avant de sortir par l'épaisse porte de bois sombre. Un dernier regard en arrière et il s'engouffre dans une voiture blanche.


End file.
